


Esvaido-se

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Ficlet, M/M, Regret
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Sinto falta do quem eras, Yuri.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Esvaido-se

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Esvaido-se**

“Sinto falta do quem eras, Yuri.”

Yabu nunca teria querido pronunciar essas palavras.

Teria gostado fingir que todo estivesse ainda bem, ainda fingir de ser capaz de fazer feliz o menor.

Mas após meses daquela relação tive que capitular perante o feito que as coisas não estavam boas, que Yuri não estava sereno, e que ele era parte do problema, ou mesmo mais que isso.

“O que queres dizer, Kota?” perguntou-lhe Chinen, a levantar os olhos do livro que estava indiferentemente a ler no sofá de casa.

Yabu mordeu-se um lábio, a suspirar.

“Eu... avaliei mal. Fiz mal a acreditar que tu e eu pudéssemos mesmos estar juntos, fiz mal a acreditar que as coisas iam correr bem.” passou-se uma mão na cara, como exasperado. “Continuo a fingir de conhecer a resposta para todos problemas, a fingir que duma maneira ou na outra as coisas vão resolver-se sozinhas, mas estou farto, Yuri. E estou seguro que tu também és.”

O menor levantou-se devagar e meteu-se à frente dele com braços cruzados.

Não estava triste, não estava zangado.

Talvez só desapontado, teria dito Kota.

“Quem era de tão diferente? Eu fiz um esforço para nós, fiz um esforço para tomar decisões para poder estar contigo, e de fazer sacrifícios e renúncias. Agora não podes dizer-me que sentes falta do quem era, porque sempre sou o mesmo Chinen Yuri de que...” calou de repente, a corar, e o maior não teve dificuldades a entender como continuasse a frase.

“Não.” murmurou baixo, a fechar brevemente os olhos. “O Chinen Yuri de que enamorei-me era o que amava Yuya. E tu já não é aquela pessoa, Yuri, já não foste tão feliz, não comigo.” suspirou, a aproximar-se devagar, e a fazer como para toca-lo, antes de retrair a mão. “Lamento que não foi bastante para fazer-te voltar a ser aquela pessoa.”

Yabu olhou-o outra vez, quase com ternura, antes de voltar a aproximar-se, esta vez sem vacilar e a afagar-lhe a cara, a pôr a prova a consistência daquela pele tão lisa e macia, e o seu calor, e as suas feições nervosas, tristes.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-o ir.

“Terminou?” perguntou-lhe Yuri, em um murmúrio rouco.

E por mais que Kota quisesse ainda fingir de não saber qual fosse a coisa certa a fazer, essa era uma pergunta pela qual conhecia a resposta, e conhecia-a há muito tempo.

“Tu não vais cambiar outra vez, Yuri. Não para mim.” limitou-se a dizer, e o menor entendeu bem a implicação da sua frase.

Yabu ficou a olha-lo enquanto ia, mas não pôde sentir-se totalmente triste.

À falta daquele Chinen Yuri que amava, tinha-se já habituado.


End file.
